Life after Life
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: The Cullens find a girl being killed. After they change her something grows between her and Jasper. Alice and Jasper never were together.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Has sex. That's all. Peace.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett asked pointing at a group of people.

"Anger," I said looking at them, "A lot of anger and pride."

"They're beating someone up," Edward said calmly, "A girl they think she's a freak."

"Maybe we should stop them," Bella said looking around, "We can help her."

"We have to," Alice said standing up.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked staring at her.

"Them killing her," she said softly.

"Let's go," Emmett said grinning.

"Why do they want to kill her?" I asked confused.

"Her father," Edward said sighing, "People think that he killed his wife."

"So they're going to kill her?" Bella asked angrily.

"She didn't even live with her father," Edward said sighing, "People took her away and put her in the system."

"That's sad," Rosalie said shaking her head.

"She feels sad, "I said standing up, "But she understands and doesn't blame them."

"What's going on?" Alice said cocking her head to the side.

"Just teaching this little fucker a lesson," a guy said with a smirk.

"Yeah," a girl said pulling out a knife, "Show her not to mess with us."

"Don't worry," another guy said winking, "She won't be bugging you when we're done."

"How about you don't bug her?" Emmett asked glaring.

"Now why would we do that?" the girl said cockily, "She's nothing special."

"Neither are you," Edward said shrugging, "But you don't see us trying to kill you."

"Leave her alone," Rosalie said stepping forward.

"And if we don't?" the girl asked rolling her eyes, "You won't do a damn thing to us."

"Watch us," Alice said angrily.

"Guys," the guy that winked at us said, "She isn't worth it. Let them have her."

"Whatever," the girl said before dropping the knife on the other girls' stomach and walking away, "Oops, sorry."

"Oh no," Alice said kneeling next to the girl, "Call Carlisle."

"Okay," Bella said pulling her cell phone out and talking quickly.

"Hello," the girl said gasping in pain, "Thank you all."

"You're welcome," I said smiling.

"What's your name?" Rosalie asked staring at me confused.

"Ami," she said her voice becoming softer as her eyes started to slip close.

"Keep your eyes open," Edward said tapping her cheek softly.

"What is everyone's name?" she asked opening her eyes again.

"I'm Jasper Hale," I said waving, "This is my sister, Rosalie, her husband, Emmett, her brother, Edward, his wife, Bella, and her sister, Alice. We were all adopted by Carlisle Cullen; he's a doctor, and his wife Esme."

"That's amazing," she said smiling softly, "My dad, adopted dad, was a doctor too."

"Carlisle is coming," Bella said closing her phone.

"He's here," Edwards said calmly.

"Hear that Ami?" Alice asked forcing a smile, "Carlisle is here. He'll save you."

When Ami didn't answer back I focused on the soft emotions that she was giving off. She was pleased that she had met us and disappointed that she didn't get time to talk to us. I kneeled next to her and took her hand in mine. As my thumb drew small circles on her palm, she started to feel confusion and tensed slightly, but relaxed when I said that it was me.

"What's going on?" Carlisle said walking to us.

"They tried to kill her," Bella explained quickly, "We stopped them, but a girl dropped a knife on her before the left."

"We're losing her," I said softly, "Is there anything you can do?"

"As a doctor, there is nothing," he said looking at the knife, "But as a vampire…"

"Do it," Alice said grinning, "She's a very important person."

"Who is she important to?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Jasper," she said happily.

"Alright," Carlisle said nodding, "Alice I'm going to need you to move."

Alice moved away only to have Carlisle fill her spot instantly. He brushed a hand over Ami's forehead before bending down and biting her neck. Seeing her eyes open quickly I went to calm her down, but noticed that she was trying to keep herself in check. Her eyes found mine and she muttered my name before letting a scream ripple through her lips.

"Hush," I said running my hands through her hair, "Hush."

"Help me get her out of here," Carlisle said standing up, "I'll tell the hospital I can't come in for awhile."

"Alright," I said picking Ami up, "Let's go."

I ran to the car and placed Ami in the backseat. Getting in next to her I placed her head on my lap and ran my hand through her hair. Her body was shaking with pain so I started to whisper calming words to her. When she heard my voice I felt her body relax.

"Jasper," Emmett said from the driver's seat, "How is she?"

"She's calm when she knows I'm here," I said running a hand over her stomach, "But she's in extreme pain and is trying to hide it."

"How can she stand the pain?" Rosalie asked shaking her head, "I still remember being changed; I don't think I didn't scream for days."

"She might have a power," Emmett said shrugging.

"She might just be used to it," I said softly, "I hope not, but it's possible."

"Do you know what Alice saw?" Rosalie asked changing the subject.

"No," I said sighing.

"Jasper," Ami said staring up at me.

"What is it, Love?" I asked calmly.

"It hurts," she said in a whisper.

"I know," I said kissing her forehead, "Don't worry. We'll take care of you."

"Don't leave," she said shutting her eyes tightly.

"I swear I won't leave," I said calmly.

"We're home," Rosalie said jumping out of the car.

"You hear that?" I asked climbing out of the car, "We're here."

After I was out of the car I reached in and gently pulled Ami out. When she was in my arms she curled into me and let out a content sigh. I smiled down at her and carried her upstairs. As I went upstairs I hear Ami let out small whimpers of pain.

"I'll take you to my room," I said opening the door, "Hopefully it will be comfortable."

"Thank you," she said a shiver running down her spine.

"Jasper," Carlisle said coming next to me, "You need to feed. I'll watch her."

"I promised I would stay," I said shaking my head.

"Go," Ami said as I moved her down, "You need to be healthy. I trust Carlisle. I'll be fine."

"Okay," I said kissing her cheek softly, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Bye," she said smiling shyly.


	2. Chapter 2

*Carlisle's Point of View*

"Hello Ami," I said when Jasper left.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," she said formally.

"You can call me Carlisle if you want," I said kneeling next to her, "Tell me about your adopted family."

"I was adopted by Dr. Chris White," she said a content look on her face, "He… I don't remember what kind, but he worked with children."

"That's amazing," I said nodding.

"Yeah," she said smiling, "He was sweet and kind to everyone, but the total opposite of the people at the orphanage acted."

"I've heard of him," I said calmly, "The only one to help cops with children."

"That's him," she said giggling, "He didn't like me at first, but when I started to act like myself he warmed up to me. He even taught me music."

"What kind of music?" I asked curiously.

"Well," she said cocking her head to the side, "He taught me guitar and piano. Then how to write and read music."

"Edward and Jasper write and play music too," I said happily.

"What do they play?" she asked trying to sit up.

"Edward plays piano and Jasper plays guitar," I said helping her sit up.

"That's great," she said pain showing on her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"It hurts," she said her voice strained.

"Do you want to lie back down?" I asked standing up.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Well," I said looking around, "How about I read you a story?"

"Sure," she said grinning, "Do you have any Edgar Allen Poe?"

"Yes," I said smiling back, "Do you have any requests?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "I just love his writing."

"Alright," I said grabbing one of Jasper's books and reading.

After reading a few poems by Poe Ami's eyes slipped shut. I was going to stop, but every time I did her body started to shake, so I continued to read. I was on the second book before Jasper came back into the room.

"Is she sleeping?" he asked kneeling next to Ami.

"Yes," I said nodding, "She told me a few things about her family, and then she asked if I could read her something."

"She chose Edgar Allen Poe?" he asked surprised.

"She said it was her favorite," I said smiling.

"She can hear you talking," Ami said in a whisper.

"You're awake," I said happily, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes," she said sitting up, "Although I am hungry."

"You can go hunting with Emmett, Esme, and I," I said pulling her up.

"Are you sure?" she said biting her lip.

"Yes," I said laughing, "Let's go."

"Can I talk to Ami first?" Jasper said calmly.

"Sure," I said nodding, "Meet us down stairs when you're done Ami."


	3. Chapter 3

*Jasper's Point of View*

"Ami," I said once Carlisle was gone, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Jasper," she said smiling.

"What do you feel for me?" I asked staring her in the eyes.

"I'm not sure," she said shaking her head, "There are so many things I feel around you."

"Can you tell me?" I asked hopefully.

"Not yet," she said sighing, "My emotions are so mixed. Maybe after I come back from hunting I'll be able to tell you."

"Okay," I said nodding, "I'll be waiting."

"I'll try not to keep you waiting for long," she said before kissing my cheek, "I'll be back soon."

*Carlisle's Point of View*

When Ami came downstairs I knew that she was deep in thought. Esme was next to me and started to grin when she saw Ami. Esme was so excited when she found out that I had turned another girl.

"Ami," I said knocking her from her thoughts, "This is my wife, Esme."

"Hello," Ami said grinning, "How are you?"

"I'm great," Esme said happily, "I'm so happy that I have a new daughter."

"What do you mean a new daughter?" Ami asked confused.

"I'm sorry. Did you not want to be called that?" Esme asked sadly.

"Oh nothing like that," she said quickly, "I just never had a mother figure. I'm surprised you wanted me."

"Of course I want you, Esme said pulling Ami into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said hugging her back.

"I love you Carlisle," Emmett said to me girlishly.

"Keep talking like that and I'll see what this body can do," Ami said glaring at him.

"Kid got a mouth on her," he said laughing.

"I also have a nose and two eyes," she said shrugging, "What's your point?"

"You want a piece of me?" he said cockily.

"Hell no darling," she said stepping up to Emmett, "I want the whole damn thing."

"Enough you two," I said pulling them away from each other, "We have to go hunting."

"Yes," Esme said smiling, "Apologies you two."

"I'm sorry little one," Emmett said opening his arms for a hug.

"Its okay big brother," Ami said hugging him.

"I'm your big brother?" he asked hopefully.

"Only if you want to be," she said biting her lip.

"Is that a nervous habit?" I asked wrapping an arm around Esme.

"Yes," Ami said looking away, "Chris was going to let me get my lips pierced because I would bite my lips raw."

"Wow," Esme said as we walked outside.

"So," Ami said looking around, "How do we do this?"

"Emmett will show you," I said smiling, "Than copy him."

"Alright," she said happily.

"Let's go," Emmett said before running.

Esme and I just stood for awhile as we heard Emmett and Ami laugh as they hunted for food. Ami seemed to fit in well with the rest of the family. I could also tell that Jasper loved Ami. They were soul mates, but Ami was still too new to know what she was feeling.

"She loves him," Esme said saying what I was thinking, "Jasper deserves love."

"Yes he does," I said smiling, "Let's go before they eat everything."


	4. Chapter 4

*Emmett's Point of View*

As Ami and I looked for something to feed off of I watched Ami watch my moves. When I finished the grizzly that I found I watched Ami attack a deer and suck it dry. When she finished she looked at me for praise.

"You did well," I said honestly, "I wasn't that clean when I feed first."

"I just did what you did," she said shrugging.

"Want to hunt some more?" I asked laughing.

"No," she said shaking her head, "I have to think now that my heads clear."

"What do you have to think about?" I asked though I already knew.

"Jasper," she said sitting down, "He wants to know what I feel for him."

"Do you like him?" I asked sitting next to her.

"I think it's more than like," she said biting her lip.

"Maybe you're soul mates," I said smirking.

"But I just met him," she said softly, "He deserves more than me anyway."

"You remind me of Jasper," I said laughing, "He says things like that too."

"So," she said nodding, "Jasper likes me?"

"Yes," I said standing up, "Now go tell him you like him."

"Emmett," she said laughing as I dragged her home.

"Go," I said giving her one last push.

"Fine, I'm gone," she said running home.

*Jasper's Point of View*

I was sitting in the library when I heard the front door slam open. My whole body jumped when I was hit by so many emotions. A gasp fell from my lips when Ami ran into the room and kissed me.

'Fuck,' I thought wrapping my arms around her and kissing her back.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked smirking.

"I think it answered more," I said shaking my head.

"So," she said biting my lip, "I've never done this before."

"Never done what before?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Kissed anyone," she said looking away, "Or liked someone."

"So this is your first relationship?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah," she said rubbing the back of her neck, "No one wanted to be close to me."

"Oh," I said sadly, "Does anyone even care that you're dead?"

"Not since Chris died," she said shrugging, "He was the only one that cared about me."

"Not anymore," I said pulling her into a hug, "Now you have a family."

"Did you know that before you and our family came along I wanted to die?" she said resting her head on my shoulder.

"No," I said running a hand through her hair, "But I had a feeling."

"What do you feel from me right now?" she asked looking up at me.

I stared down at Ami, into her eyes. Love and lust filled me to the point where my whole body started to shake. Her feelings were mixing with mine causing me to send the feeling back and doubling it.

"Fuck," Ami said kissing me roughly.

'Oh shit,' I said picking her up and ramming her into a wall.

Ami ran her hands through my hair and pulled my head backwards. I stared into her eyes before attacking her neck. She rolled her head to the side and pushed my head closer to her. When she wrapped her legs around me and thrust against me. I started to pull her shirt up.

"Jasper," Carlisle said walking into the room since we didn't close the door, "Okay, you guys should close and lock the door."

"Carlisle," I said jumping away from Ami, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how Ami was adjusting," he said laughing, "I'll leave now. Please don't break the house!"

When Carlisle left I looked back at Ami only to see her shut and lock the door like Carlisle had said to. My eyes went wide when she pushed me on the couch and pulled her shirt off. Her mouth covered mine and her tongue slipped into my mouth electing a moan from me.

"Fuck," I said pulling away, "Do you want to do this?"

"Yes," she said nodding her head.

"Shit, I do too," I said before sighing, "But I don't think we should yet."

"Okay," she said before closing her shirt, "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too," I said smiling.

"Then let's do something else," she said trying to stand up.

"Not yet," I said pulling her back down on me.

"And why not?" she said smirking.

"Because I like the feeling of you on me," I said shrugging.

"Well, I like being on you," she said winking.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk like this," I said feeling my cock twitch.

"Want to go be around other people?" she asked smiling.

"No, but I think we should," I said nodding.

"You're going to have to let me up," she said giggling slightly.

"Right," I said letting her go.

When she stood up I inwardly sighted at the loss of her weight. She looked down as me and pulled me up. Just as she pulled me up. Just as she pulled her shirt back on Alice ran into the room. Ami started laughing when we saw that Alice's hands were in front of her eyes.

"Oh Jasper, don't stop," Ami said moaning fakely.

"Like I ever would," I said before pulling her into a kiss.

"Please tell me you're done," Alice said dropping her hands from her eyes, "Oh god you're not."

I pulled away from Ami and winked at her. Alice laughed at us before hugging Ami. Ami rested her head on Alice's shoulder and shut her eyes. I smiled softly before noticing Alice's eyes were glassed over.

"Alice," I said concerned, "What do you see?"

"Ami," she said softly, "She's having a baby. Wait, I see myself. I'm rubbing your back. You're afraid."

"You saw me having a baby?" Ami said pulling away.

"Yes," Alice said grinning, "You're going to be a mommy!"

"Oh sire," Ami said falling against me.

"Shh," I said running my fingers through her hair, "It will be fine."

"If it's going to be fine than why am I afraid in her vision?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know," I said softly, "But I do know that I love you, so everything will be okay."

"I didn't think vampires could get pregnant though," she said shaking her head.

"It's rare. Both parents must carry a gift," Alice said smiling.

"But I don't have a power," Ami said looking up at me, "Do I?"

"You have to if you're going to have a baby," I said kissing her forehead.

"Anyway," Alice said grinning, "Let's go shopping."

"Are we going to be shopping for clothes?" Ami asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes," Alice said childishly.

"Let's go," Ami said jumping up and down.

"You like shopping?" I asked sending a wave of calm at her.

"Do I like shopping?" she asked looking at me amused, "Chris used to joke that the only way to drag me away from shopping was with books."

"Jasper, let me have your lover," Alice said tugging Ami away, "I'll bring her back in one piece."

"Who else is going?" I asked reluctantly letting her go.

"No one," Alice said shaking her head, "Just some Alice and Ami time together."

"Alright," I said nodding, "I'll see you soon Ami."

"I'll miss you," she said kissing my lips softly.

"Good-bye," I said letting her pull away, "Keep her safe Alice."

"I will," she said smiling softly, "Nothing will happen to her."

"Okay," I said sighing as they walked out of the house since we were walking as we talked.

"They'll be fine," Emmett said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I miss her," I said carding a hand through my hair.

"I know," he said calmly, "I feel the same when Rosalie isn't with me."

"How do you deal with it?" I asked staring at him.

"By kicking your ass at video games," he said smirking.

"Oh, you're on," I said grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

*Alice's Point of View*

When Ami and I climbed into my car I saw her staring at the house longingly. I gently rested a hand on her and gave her a reassuring smile. She gave me one back before turning the radio on. I started to laugh slightly when I saw her nod her head with the beat.

"So," I said turning the volume down, "Did you and Jasper, you know?"

"No," Ami said shaking her head, "But I wanted to."

"Jasper and Ami sitting in a tree," I started to sing.

"You know I do what I do what I do," she said shrugging.

"What's the mean?" I asked confused.

"It's from a TV show I watch," she running a hand through her hair.

"Oh," I said parking the car, "Let's go."

"Okay," she said grinning.

As Ami and I ran into the mall I noticed that she didn't even flinch at the smell of humans. I started to grin wanting to know what her power was. Ami grabbed my arm and pulled me into a store. She started to throw clothes into a basket she had grabbed.

"This is so cute," she said grinning, "You'd look great in this."

"Hey," I said laughing, "We're here to shop for you."

"But look at it," she said holding the shirt up, "How can you put this shirt up?"

"I can't," I said rolling my eyes, "Now let's shop for you. Then we're getting you a car!"

"A '67 Chevy Impala?" she asked bouncing slightly.

"If that's what you want," I said shrugging.

"Yay!" she yelled before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Now let's get you some clothes or you're going to walk around with no clothes," I said slyly, "Though I doubt Jasper will mind."

"You're assuming I'd let him leave," she said winking.

"I know where we should go," I said dragging Ami away.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as we ran.

"You need some clothes to get him hot and bothered with," I said like it was obvious.

"My boyfriend's sister is telling me to get her brother hot and bothered than buying me clothes to do it with," Ami said shaking her head.

"What can I say?" I said innocently, "I want my brother to get some action."

"I won't need clothes for that," she said happily.

"Maybe we'll find out if he's a screamer," I said seriously.

"Honey," she said looking at me amused, "Even if he's not I'll make him scream."

"Nice," I said stopping at a wall full of sexy lingerie.

"Oh my god," she said her eyes wide, "I want them all."

"Then let's get your sizes," I said pulling her closer to me, "So, what size bra do you wear?"

"I'm a 32 C," she said biting her lip.

"And what size underwear do you wear?" I asked grinning.

"A size three," she said nodding to herself.

"Here we go," I said grabbing as many as I could fit into the basket.

"We're going to need a lot more baskets," she said laughing.

After Ami grabbed a few more baskets we continued to shop. It took seventeen baskets to get all of the shopping done and we had them over filling. The cashier looked at us like we were crazy before ringing us up. The cost of all the clothes was in the thousands.

"Okay," I said smiling at the people who were helping us carry our bags, "I'll call Emmett and have him come help us pick out your room."

"I get my own room?" Ami asked confused.

"I know we can't sleep, but we all have rooms where we go to be alone," I said shrugging, "You know a relaxing spot?"

"Yeah," she said quickly.

"So," I said pulling my cell phone out, "We need to buy paint, furniture, and books, music, and things like that."

"Okay," she said happily, "Let's go."

"Let me tell Emmett where to meet us," I said hurriedly.

I told Emmett that we needed him to help us. He quickly explained that he didn't think he could leave Jasper alone. When I heard that I smiled and told him to bring Jasper with him. Emmett said that he would meet us at the paint store.

"Okay they'll be here soon," I said shutting my phone.

"What do you mean them?" Ami asked confused.

"Emmett is bringing Jasper," I said shrugging.

"I love him," she said sighing.

"I know," I said laughing, "And he loves you too."

"He sure as hell better," she said crossing her arms.

"So," I said as we walked to the store, "I heard Carlisle walked in on you and Jasper."

"Yeah," she said laughing slight, "I'm not sure I'd be here if he hadn't."

"You'd be having sex," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Wow," Emmett said walking up, "I came in during the wrong part of this conversation."

"I don't think there was a right part," Ami said laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

*Jasper's Point of View*

As Emmett and I walked up to Alice and Ami I smiled at her face. She looked so happy, but she had some sadness rolling off her too. I could hear Emmett and Ami talking, but I was only watching Ami smiling at me.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hello," she said smiling.

"Did you have fun?" I asked pulling her close to me.

"Yes," she said letting out a content sigh, "But I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," I said before kissing her softly.

"Jasper," she said pulling away.

"Come on you two," Alice said rolling her eyes, "No sex in public."

"We weren't going to have sex," Ami said biting her lip.

"Let's go get the paint for your room," Emmett said smiling.

"Do you know what colors you want?" I asked pulling her as close to me as I could while we walked.

"I was thinking sea foam green or light purple and black," she said happily.

"I love those colors," Alice said clapping.

"Me too," Ami said leaning against me.

"Here we go," Emmett said pulling light purple and black paint off the shelves, "How many do you think we're going to need?"

"I'd get three of each," I said staring at Ami.

"Can you two stop being all lovey-dovey for the next hour?" Emmett asked shaking his head.

"Yeah," Alice said nodding, "We'll have everything we need for your room by then."

"Now you know what I went through with Rosalie and you," I said rolling my eyes.

"Just because we could, doesn't mean we will," Ami said smirking.

"Oh," Alice said impressed, "Good one."

"Thanks," she said bowing slightly.

"Do you want a couch?" Emmett asked point at the furniture.

"I want this set," she said pointing to a gorgeous deep purple and black Victorian furniture set.

In the set were a couch, loveseat, two chairs, three bookcases, a desk, and bed. Alice looked at it quickly before pulling out her credit card and grinning. Ami smiled sweetly before walking to the desk.

"My dad," she said in a whisper, "Had the same one. I tried to find one for months after the accident."

"What accident?" I asked confused.

"The house we were staying in," she said with a far away look, "I was sleeping in Dad's bed that night because I watched a scary movie. He had gotten up because he was going to make me some hot chocolate. There were chemicals on the stove when he turned it on the whole kitchen caught in the fire. The firefighters got me out. My dad didn't make it. I used the money he gave me to rent a house. I lived alone until I found you."

"I'm sorry," Alice said hugging her.

"Its okay," Ami said smiling, "My dad told me that I would find a family that loves me; that I would stay with for the rest of my life."

"Your dad told you that?" Emmett asked his eyes sparkling.

"He said he saw me with a family," she said nodding, "The family that he always wanted for me."

"Aww," Alice and Emmett said hugging her tightly.

"Come on," I said laughing, "Let's pay and go home."

"Wait," Ami said not moving, "Alice, you said that I'm going to have a baby."

"Yeah," she asked before grinning, "You want to get things for the baby."

"Yes," she said nodding shyly.

"Let's go then," Emmett said grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the paint, "Now what color for the baby's room?"

"Jasper," Ami said looking up at me, "What color do you want?"

"How about we get a nice deep green and dark purple?" I said smiling, "We can make a really nice design."

"I like that idea," she said nodding.

"Good," I said as Emmett picked up the paint, "Alice, do you know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes I do," she said nodding, "Do you want me to tell you guys?"

"Do you want to know Ami?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Only if you want to know," she said softly.

"Tell us," I said smirking.

"You're having a baby boy," she said jumping up and down while clapping.

"Oh my," Ami said leaning against me.

"Hey," I said tightening my hands on her waist, "Everything will be okay."

"You're right," she said nodding.

"Okay," Alice said calmly, "Jasper, Ami, you two go get clothes for the baby. Emmett and I will get the furniture. I know exactly what to get."

"Alright," I said going over to the baby clothes with Ami.

Ami rushed over to the clothes and started to pick things up and hand them to me. I laughed as the pile kept getting bigger and bigger. By the time Ami was done putting clothes in my arms she had one of everything.

"Do you think you have everything?" I asked smirking.

"I think I have enough," Ami said nodding, "At least for now."

"I'm a little afraid," I said honestly.

"You should be," she said kissing me gently, "Always be afraid when I start shopping."

"Are you guys done?" Emmett said from behind me.

"Yes," I said before going over to the cashier and putting all the clothes down and handing him my credit card.

"Holy shit," the cashier said his eyes wide.

"Yup," Ami said happily, "And down worry about having to help us take the bags to the car. We can get it ourselves. And money is no problem."

"Alright," he said nodding, "It might take awhile for me to ring all of the clothes up."

"Don't worry," she said laughing, "We have to go unpack the car. Can we come back in twenty minutes?"

"Sure ma'am," he said smiling.

"Alice," I said turning to her, "Did you two get all of the furniture?"

"Yes," she said as we started to walk, "Jasper, you and Ami take my car and go home. Emmett and I will go in his car and then go back and get the clothes."

"Are you sure Alice?" Ami asked biting her lip, "I don't' want to put you two out."

"I'm positive," she said pushing us to the car, "We'll see you two soon."

"Thank you Alice," she said hugging her before getting in the car.


	7. Chapter 7

When both of us were in the car I grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. Ami let out a small giggle before cuddling into me as I drove. My arm was draped over her shoulders as we pulled into the drive way.

"Ami, your room is going to be right next to Jasper's, okay?" Rosalie said when we got inside.

"Okay," Ami said nodding.

"And Alice told me that she saw you having a baby," she said happily, "There's a room next to yours that is perfect for your son."

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"You're welcome," she said smirking, "Now go relax in Jasper's room. We'll take care of everything with your room and your son's room."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Ami said shaking her head, "I'd feel bad if you all did the work."

"Consider it a welcome home present," Edward said walking up to us, "Now go relax you two."

"Are you sure?" Ami asked worriedly, "I can help you guys."

"Jasper," Edward said picking up Ami, "Get in your room."

"Hey," Ami said trying to make Edward let go, "Put me down."

"Okay," he said throwing her into my room, "Carlisle and Esme made sure that you two can't leave this room unless someone opens this door."

"Are you locking us in here together?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"We'll let you out when we feel you both have relaxed," Rosalie said before smirking, "Or we hear you guys have a good time."

Before either of us could say anything Rosalie closed the door. Ami sighed and curled into a ball. I moved over to her and gathered her into my arms and lifted her onto the couch and made her comfortable on my lap.

"You hate this don't you?" I asked running a hand through her hair.

"It's not that I hate this," Ami said softly, "It's just… I don't like people not letting me do things. It makes me feel useless."

"Don't think of it as being useless," I said rubbing her back, "Think of it as the people you love, that love you too, want to take care of you."

"I like that thought more," she said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Good," I said kissing her softly, "Now let's do as they said and relax."

"Wait," Alice said opening the door, "Ami, I thought you might like this."

"Thank you?" Ami said taking the bag that Alice was handing her.

"Oh, you're very welcome," Alice said winking and closing the door again.

"What was that about?" I asked staring at the bag.

"This is a little something that Alice and I bought today," Ami said smirking, "Turn around while I change."

"And why should I?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Because if you don't you're never going to see me in this," she said shaking the bag.

"Okay," I said turning around, "But this better be worth it."

"Oh, it will be," she said coyly.

A smirk pulled on my lips when I heard her talk like that. I knew that she had something good planned. Although hearing her talk like that made me want to turn around and kiss her.

"You can turn around," Ami said softly.

When I turned around I saw Ami wearing a black sheer bra and underwear set. I felt my penis grow hard at the sight of her. I started to walk over to her only to have her shyly look down and bite her lip.

"Fuck," I said pulling her to me and kissing her.

Ami placed one of her hands on the back of my neck and brought me closer to her. My hands stayed on her hips as she moved hers to my shirt and started to unbutton it. She slipped my shirt off and started to work on my pants.

Once she had me down to my boxers I grabbed her ass and lifted her so she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked over to my couch and sat down. Ami stayed on my lap.

"Jasper," she whispered in my ear nibbling on it slightly.

"Ami," I said unclasping her bra.

I moved my mouth down and started to suck and kiss her breasts. She moaned softly as I pulled her underwear off. Once her underwear was off I flipped us over so I was on top of her.

"Please," she said thrust up against me.

"Tell me what you want," I said pulling my boxers off.

"Make love to me," she said before kissing me softly.

"Okay," I said taking a finger and thrusting it into her.

Ami moaned softly and bit her lips again. I thrust another finger inside her and kissed her neck again. Her whole body arched into my touch and gave me more access to her body.

Adding a third finger inside her I waited until I thought she was ready. I pulled my fingers out of her and thrust into myself. She screamed softly when I was fully inside her.

"Please," Ami said moving her hips, "Faster, harder, or something."

"You got it," I said moving quickly.

As our bodies moved against each other making Ami let out a scream. I grabbed her ass and rolled over so she was on top of me. It didn't take long for her to tell me that she was about to cum.

"Do it," I said into her ear, "Cum for me."

She let out another scream before cumming. I followed quickly behind her. When I pulled out of her she moaned softly. I laid next to her and tried to catch my breath. Ami moved so she was using me as a pillow.

"I love you," she said in a whisper.

"I love you too," I said watching as her eyes slipped closed.

"Jasper," she said trying to keep her mind alert.

"Relax, my Love," I said kissing her forehead, "I'll be here when you're ready."

I knew that Ami wanted to say something else, but her breathing evened out and she was relaxed completely. Carlisle opened the door and smiled at the sight before walking over to the two of us.

My mouth opened to ask him what he was doing, but Carlisle put his hand up and stopped me. When he was in front of me he leaned down and kissed Ami's forehead and mine as well before he left. With a smile I closed my eyes and fell into a relaxed state too.

When I awoke from the relaxed state I was happy to feel Ami still in my arms. Opening my eyes I saw that Ami was staring up at me. I smiled softly and kissed her lips gently. She cuddled into me before sitting up and placing a hand over her mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes," she said softly, "Just a little nauseous."

"You shouldn't feel that," I said sitting up, "Maybe you should talk to Carlisle."

"No," she said kissing my cheek slightly, "I don't want to disturb him."

"You're not going to disturb him," I said standing up, "I'll go get him."

"Jasper," she said trying to stand up and falling backwards, "Wow."

"Hey," I said sitting next to her, "Do you think I should get him now?"

"Maybe that would be a good idea," she said lying back down.

I ran out of the room and tried to find Carlisle. Carlisle was sitting in his study when I found him. I grabbed his arm without saying anything and started to run to my room.

"Jasper," he said confused, "What's going on?"

"Something is wrong with Ami," I said once we were in my room.

"Alright," he said sitting next to Ami and placing a hand on her forehead, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I woke up a little nauseous," she said softly, "Jasper wanted to get you, but I said no. When I stood up I got really dizzy and the room started to spin."

"All those things are beginning signs of pregnancy," he said smiling.

"So, I'm pregnant?" Ami asked biting her lip.

"Yes," he said nodding.

"I'm going to have a baby," she said in a whisper, "We're going to have a baby."

"Yeah," I said my eyes wide, "We're having a baby boy."

"Oh dear," she said her hand covering her mouth.

"Shh," I said sitting next to her, "I told you everything is okay. We'll take care of everything."

"You've already done everything you can," Carlisle said happily, "You've made your son's room and have clothes and diapers and everything for him. There's nothing more you can do, but wait."

"Okay," I said nodding, "Are you alright Ami?"

"Yes," she said calmly, "I'm alright. I knew that I was going to get pregnant, but I guess it didn't hit me until right now."

"I know the feeling," I said shrugging, "I mean I'm going to be a father."

"We're going to have a baby," she said turning to me and grinning.

"Yes we are," I said hugging her tightly.

"Do you know your son's name?" Carlisle asked touching my shoulder.

"Ami, what name do you want?" I asked looking down at her.

"Lucas Sebastien," she said softly, "I've always liked that name."

"I like that name too," I said smiling, "Lucas Sebastien Cullen."

"Than it's decided," Carlisle said standing up, "Your son's name is Lucas Sebastien Cullen."

"What about you?" I asked turning to Ami.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I mean," I said getting moving her to the edge of the bed and getting on one knee, "Would you like to be a Cullen too? Would you like to marry me?"

"Yes," she said tears in her eyes, "Yes."

"Good," I said picking her up and hugging her tightly to me.

Ami pressed her lips against mine and held me close to her. When she pulled away I wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. Feeling her curl herself against me made me happier than I had ever felt before.

"I knew it," Alice yelled opening the door revealing the rest of the family, "I have a new sister-in-law. I'm going to plan everything."

"I'll help you," Rosalie said grabbing Alice's hand and running away.

"I'm going to go stop them from making my wedding into their wedding," Ami said chasing Rosalie and Alice.


	8. Chapter 8

*Ami's Point of View*

I found Alice and Rosalie sitting in the living room with wedding magazines. Seeing all the magazines I was confused. I didn't know how often they got married to each other, but it seemed like it was a lot.

"I don't want a big wedding," I said surprising both of them.

"Why wouldn't you?" Alice asked turning to me.

"My dad and I had the whole thing planned," I said sadly.

"Oh Hun," Alice said hugging me, "If we had known."

"Its fine," I said smiling, "But I am going to need help getting everything."

"We're your girls," Rosalie said joining the hug.

"Should I be afraid?" Jasper asked walking in with everyone else.

"Always," I said smirking.

"So, what colors are we going to have for our wedding?' he asked sitting down on a chair.

"Blood red and black," I said breaking away from the girls and sitting on his lap.

"Not the normal colors for a wedding," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm not a normal girl," I said happily.

"Good," Jasper said kissing me softly, "What kind of music?"

"That is left to you," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Edward," he said turning to his brother, "Will you play the piano?"

"Sure," Edward said smiling, "I'd love to."

"Alright," I said nodding, "Now, we need to get fabric and things for our dresses."

"Are you going to make the dresses?" Esme asked her eyes wide.

"Yes," I said clapping, "And the tux's."

"That's great," Bella said grinning.

"Yeah," I said standing up, "I need someone to get me the flowers."

"What flower types do you need?" Alice said grabbing the car keys and grabbing Esme's hand.

"Red bleeding hearts and black lilies," I said quickly.

"We'll get them," Esme said as they ran to the car.

"Rosalie and Carlisle go to the fabric store and take pictures of fabric that is red or black that would be great for dresses and tux's then send me the picture and I'll tell you yes or no," I said taking control of the wedding, "Edward and Bella get the papers for the wedding and a priest."

"On it," Bella and Rosalie said before grabbing the guy's arms and running.

"We need a place," I said pacing.

"Outside in the woods would be a good place," Jasper suggested sweetly.

"Good idea," I said kissing his cheek, "Emmett, can we talk?"

"Sure," he said giving me a confused look.

Emmett and I walked into a different room and closed the door. I went over to the radio and turned it up loudly so Jasper couldn't hear us. I was a little nervous to ask this of Emmett, but I felt closer to him than anyone else, but Jasper.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"I was wondering if you would walk me down the isle," I asking biting my lip.

"Of course," he said picking me up and spinning me around, "I would love to."

"Oh," I said shutting my eyes and trying not to throw up.

"I'm sorry," he said putting me.

"I'm fine," I said wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"Should I get Jasper?" he asked when I fell to the floor.

"Yes," I said softly.

Emmett ran out of the room and quickly got Jasper. When Jasper got in the room he was instantly by my side and holding me to him. I knew that if I was still able to cry that I would have been.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm just happy," I said trying to calm down.

"Then why did it look like you were going to throw up?" Emmett asked confused.

"I felt the baby," I said smiling, "I felt him kick."

"I guess that vampire babies grow faster than human babies," Jasper said shrugging.

"Yeah," I said resting a hand on my stomach.

Before anyone could say anything my phone started to go off. I quickly grabbed it and looked at the pictures. Finding the ones I liked I called Rosalie and told her which ones to get and how much.

Once I was off the phone with her I called Alice and found out if she had the flowers. She told me that she found them easily and that they had bought all they needed and were on their way home.

I hung up with them and I was about to call Bella when they walked into the room with a man. With a grin I stood up and walked over to them quickly. Edward handed me the papers and I filled them out before handing them to Jasper and having him do the same.

"Hello," the man said waving.

"Hi," I said grinning.

"So, you two are getting married," he said nodding.

"Yup," I said quickly, "Rosalie and Carlisle are here. I'm going to go make the dresses. Jasper you pick the spot where we should get married because Alice and Esme will be here soon."

"Okay," he said smiling at me before I ran off.

Rosalie, Bella, and I took all of the fabric and supplies before running into my room. I took their measurements and started to make their dresses. When Alice and Esme came they were sent up to my room so I could take their measurements too.

It didn't take me long to make the dresses and have the girls wearing them. The girls left the room and went into Bella's so the guys didn't see them. I told the guys to come up so I could measure them and they came quickly.

"What do the girls look like?" Emmett asked sitting down as I started the tuxes.

"You'll see," I said working on the tuxes quickly, "Carlisle you're walking Rosalie down the isle."

"Okay," he said smiling.

Finishing up the tuxes I made them get in them before sending them to Edward's room. I took a deep breath before starting to do my own dress. I made my dress slightly more noticeable and finished it up.

"Emmett, please come here," I said softly.

When he came in I was already in my dress and had put my hair up into a bun. He smiled at me gently and kissed my forehead. Pulling him into a hug I couldn't believe that it had only been a few days since I had met my new family and my love.

Now I was pregnant and about to get married. Not only that, but I was a vampire. Vampires were something that I thought were only real in manga's, books, and movies. I smiled and waited as everyone got into position.

Emmett came and got me and walked me outside to the isle. Everyone looked beautiful in their outfits. Jasper took my hand when Emmett gave it to him. My eyes never left Jasper's as we said our vows and the I do's.

Jasper kissed me softly when he was told to. Pulling away from him I grinned quickly and hugged him. I was so happy about everything that was happening in my life, but I wished that my father was here with me.

Looking up at the sky I watched as the wind blew the top of the trees. I felt like my father was there watching me so I smiled softly and nodded my head. Everyone ran up to me and started to hug me telling me they were happy I was family now.

And I realized I might have lost one family, but I gained another one. Nothing could stop me from smiling, because I finally felt like my life was worth something since my father's death.


End file.
